


In Plane Sight (A Larry Stylinson One Shot)

by Heraton29



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Realistic, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heraton29/pseuds/Heraton29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Where We Are show in Charlotte, NC, the guys of One Direction take a plane to Los Angeles. Harry wants to sleep, but Louis has other ideas about passing the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Plane Sight (A Larry Stylinson One Shot)

The car ride to the plane was less than half an hour, but Harry could feel the rush from the show already starting to wane. He loved performing, but he hadn’t slept well the night before and the long flight to LA was exactly what he needed.

The five SUVs pulled into Charlotte Douglas International Airport and stopped in front of a single jet.

“Yes, we finally get to all fly together again! It’s been ages, lads!” Niall said with his trademark grin.

“There’s a reason for that, but we’re too nice to tell you,” Louis quipped. He turned his head and watched Harry slowly step out onto the tarmac. “Haz, I can’t even tell it’s you without that terrible banana thing on.” Louis smiled. He’d been waiting all tour for Harry to put on one of the suits fans throw on stage at almost every show, and he couldn’t wait to give him a hard time.

Harry just slightly smirked and Liam said, “Aw Lou, don’t go hurting his feelings now, mate. The crowd freaking loved it!”

“I couldn’t stop laughing when you were shaking your ass,” Zayn added.

They all chuckled as they climbed the stairs into the jet. “It was just too tempting when she threw it at me. I really felt like my body needed to be inside it.”

“Is that what you thought the first time you saw Louis’ ass?” Liam joked, and then dodged quickly as Louis swung a light punch toward his groin.

“You are so crass, Payno, and really just one jealous mother fucker.” Louis said as he slapped his own ass and walked toward the drinks station.

“Alright, everybody settle down. Great show tonight, lads. We have a little over four and a half hour flight to LA. When we get there, Niall, Liam, and Zayn will take SUVs to the hotel. Your security will go with you as normal. Harry and Louis you’ll take a SUV to your house, but know that you have to be at the record label tomorrow morning at 8:30 sharp. I’m sending a car to make sure you make it.”

“Come on, Paul, you know we’re good about being on time! Just trust us!” Louis said and the entire plane filled with laughter.

“Harry I trust, you I trust to make everything difficult.” Paul took a seat on the couch and watched as everyone else got comfortable in the seating lining the walls of that part of the plane.

As the jet started to take off Harry said, “I’m calling one of the sleeping pods. I’m worn out.” He ran his hands through his hair and slumped forward.

“Take it, mate. I’m gonna murder Niall on whatever video games they gave us this time.” Liam said.

“Yeah bro, go sleep. You look like shit.” Zayn mumbled.

The pilot said they were officially at cruising altitude and could move around. Harry immediately reached for his black bag and pulled out his headphones. “Wake me only if Niall wins at something.”

After closing the door separating the two spaces he chose the second pod on the right side of the plane. As he climbed inside he grinned and remembered flying commercial during their first tour in America. His legs were too long and he could never sleep. He was thankful they could afford jets like this now. The pods were the perfect Harry size.

He put headphones in and started playing his favorite Gregorian chants. He needed to meditate and focus his energy away from the show and towards sleep. Timing his breathing to match the rhythm of the chant, he started zeroing in on every muscle used to breathe. As usual, he felt an overwhelming sense of relaxation.

Harry let his mind wander and of course it settled on Louis. His lips rose a fraction when he realized they would be able to sleep in their own bed that night. Hotel beds were fine, but there is something singularly special about knowing you’re sleeping in the bed you and your love picked out, built, and shared. He didn’t even care that they would only be in it for a few hours.

 

 

Louis was bored watching Liam and Niall hunt each other down on the video game. He didn’t understand why private jet companies never put FIFA games on their flights. It’s not like they were all from the UK or anything.

He watched Zayn text Perrie and couldn’t stop himself from laughing about the complete sham their publicity double date in New Orleans had been. El was mad that she had to start working again because Harry couldn’t stop himself from being flirty on stage, but Louis didn’t care. If he had to go on some air boat ride with Eleanor to keep management off his back, he’d do it. They only had to wait a few more months before the contract was over and then everything could be different.

Louis closed his eyes and pictured Harry onstage that night. He was simply incredible. Louis would never get used to the way Harry moved his body. Even his silly dances were so hot. It was pure torture for him to have to look away all the time.

He shifted in his seat and realized thinking about Harry moving his body on stage had made him hard. He tried to cover it up, but no one was really paying him any attention in the living area of the plane. If he could sneak into the sleeping quarters and lock the door…

 

 

Harry was having the best dream ever. He was on stage and Louis was stroking him through his pants. The fans couldn’t see what was happening, but Harry didn’t care either way. He moaned and opened his eyes to see Louis hovering over his face.

“I was wondering how long it would take you to finally open those pretty green eyes.” Louis tightened his grip and Harry moaned again.

“Lou if they catch us again I…

“I locked the door. We probably have at least twenty minutes until they get curious. I can’t stop thinking about you on stage tonight. God, I just wanted to wreck you when you were jumping and showing your fucking abs to the fans.” Louis’ hand moved upward onto Harry’s torso. He firmly stroked his abs and felt the hard muscles tighten.

“Fuck you, Styles. You’re so goddamned hot”

“Fuck you, Lou. You think you can just come in here and wake me up and I’m gonna be okay with that?”

Louis smiled mischievously. He loved when they were both in a playful mood. “I know you’re gonna be okay with that. I know you’re gonna be moaning my name in about five minutes. Get your fucking clothes off.”

Harry growled and tore off his shirt. His pants and underwear came off quickly and he watched Louis step back and take off his clothes. They’d been together four years, and Harry still couldn’t quite believe he got to see Louis naked almost any time he wanted to. His body was a wonder, and Harry would never get enough of it.

“Get up and fucking kiss me.”

Harry tried to gracefully climb out of his temporary bed, but he tripped and fell awkwardly. He laughed, and Louis just stood there in all his naked glory. As he stood up he ran his hands over Louis’ beautiful thighs and grazed his stiff cock. Louis couldn’t contain a groan and wrapped his arms around Harry’s broad shoulders, pulling their bodies together.

Harry leaned down and forcefully took Louis’ mouth. Their breathing was intense and uniform as Louis grabbed two fistfuls of his favorite ass in the world.

He pulled away slightly and told Harry he wasn’t allowed to make a single sound. Kneeling, Louis was confronted with a dripping, hard, delicious cock. He grabbed the base with his right hand and gripped Harry’s hip with his left. Slowly and deliberately he licked the underside of his dick until his tongue landed right under the tip. He circled his tongue around and tasted Harry’s salty precome.

Harry let out a soft sigh and Louis immediately bit down hard. “You aren’t allowed to make a single sound. Every time you do I’m going to bite you. Behave, Styles, or it’s gonna hurt.”

Harry tried to focus. This needed to be the best meditation of his life. He felt Louis take his entire member in his mouth in one go, and he had to force himself to not groan. Louis was incredible at blowjobs. As Harry’s tip hit the back of Louis’ throat he focused on the feeling and keeping his vocal chords still. He couldn’t stop his hands from grabbing Louis’ hair and pulling.

Louis started humming the second he felt Harry’s long fingers in his hair. He knew he was close to making him blow his load, and he couldn’t wait. Moving his tongue frantically around in a circular motion, Louis felt his spit drip onto the floor of the plane. He moved his hand from Harry’s hip down to between his cheeks. He barely touched the rim of Harry’s tight pink ass when a torrent of come shot out and down his throat. He concentrated on not choking, and swallowed everything except a little morsel.

Harry finally let out a deep, guttural groan. Goddamn Louis was amazing. He looked down and their eyes met. Letting Harry’s softening dick slowly slide out of his mouth, Louis sat back on his heels and grinned.

"Maybe that was worth waking up for?”

“I mean, I guess it was.”

“You guess? Seriously??”

Louis stood up quickly and pulled Harry’s face down to his own. He shoved his come covered tongue into Harry and felt the creamy substance coat both their mouths. They both moaned loudly and Louis tangled his hands in the long mass of curls on Harry’s head. He loved that he kept growing it out. He couldn’t wait to pull it as he pounded him from behind.

Realizing they probably didn’t have much time before someone came to check on them, Louis broke the kiss and pushed Harry to bend over the sleeping pod with his hands on the edge. He frantically searched the space for some kind of lubricant, and Harry told him there was some lotion in the small cabinet by the door.

After lathering his hands and cock, Louis walked back to Harry. “I can’t wait to fuck you. You are such a tease all the time, and no one gets to have you but me. Say it Harry. Say who you belong to.”

“You, Louis. I’m yours. I’m always yours.”

“Say it again, and this time fucking mean it.”

“I’m yours.” Harry moaned. “I’m only yours and everyone else means nothing.” He spit the last few words, and cried out as Louis roughly pushed a finger in his ass.

“That’s fucking right. Everyone wants a piece of you, but you’re all mine. I’m the only one that gets to do this,” he said as he added another finger. Harry could barely stand up, but he knew Louis was just getting started.

“Own me, Louis.”

Louis couldn’t wait any longer. He was dripping precome and needed to be in Harry like he needed air. He brought his cock up to Harry’s ass and slowly worked the head past the rim. Harry’s knees buckled and he gave a strangled cry.

Louis grabbed his hair and pulled him back to the correct position. He growled and shoved himself in bit by bit until their thighs touched. He stayed there until he knew Harry was ready for movement.

He slowly pulled out and smiled at Harry’s high pitched whine. “Fuck, Lou, oh my god, just pound me, please Louis, please.”

He pushed in roughly, still grasping his lover’s hair in his left hand. “Like this, Harry? You want to be fucked like this? Oh god, you’re so tight!”

Louis ran his right hand down Harry’s spine and around to his torso. He lightly touched his abs and brought his hand lower.

“Please Lou.”

“Please Lou what? What do you want me to do, babe?’

“Touch me. Just touch me. You feel so good.”

Louis pounded a few more thrusts and then grabbed Harry’s hard cock. He stroked him to the same rhythm, and quickly felt his orgasm coming on.

“Haz, Haz, I’m gonna come. God you’re so amazing. I love you so much.” He felt a rush in the pit of his stomach, his balls tighten, and then his was coating the inside of Harry’s ass with all of his come. He let out a loud groan and fell forward to lay on Harry’s back. Harry grabbed Louis’ hand and helped him stroke until he finally came with a shudder and a cry.

Louis backed out of Harry and fell to the floor.

“Jesus. That was fucking amazing, Harry.”

“Babe, it was incredible. Put some clothes on and get in here to cuddle with me. If the guys walk in we don’t want them to know what we’ve been doing.”

“Um you don’t think they can’t smell it?” Louis laughed. He wanted nothing more than to cuddle though, so he got up, put his clothes back on, and unlocked the door.

 

 

Hours later a smiling Zayn woke them up. “The world is gonna lose it when they finally get to see how cute as fuck the two of you are.”

“Fuck off, Zayn, we’re trying to sleep.”

“If you sleep any longer, Louis, you’ll be living in a hanger with no food, no booze, and no Paul monitoring every move you make.”

“Alright, alright, but know that I’m only getting up for the food and booze.”

They slowly got out of their little pod. Harry was sore and moved with care. They all went into the living space to buckle up for landing.

Niall grinned as he watched Louis and Harry sit down. “I love when my favorite ship sails!”


End file.
